1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrical recording media for various data, message and graphic imaging devices. More particularly, this application relates to improvements in the preparation of electrosensitive recording media or sheets and products produced thereby and commonly referred to as "spark-recording", "burn-off" or "electrosensitive recording" papers, films and foils, having a plurality of layers that are arranged in such a manner that recording is achieved by the local destruction of the required recording layer or layers by means of an electrical signal passing through a stylus, spark discharge or other electronic recording member in contact with the surface of the recording medium or sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording of electrical signals as an image has significantly increased in recent years due to the wide acceptance of facsimile and other telecommunication devices. Recording is generally accomplished on a recording medium or sheet that is regarded as being "surface conductive" or "front grounding" because the current being passed therethrough enters and exits through one of the upper layers of the recording media due to the presence of a plain paper, film or other insulating substrate. Where a conductive paper, foil or other low resistance substrate is used, the recording media or sheet is regarded as being "through conductive" or "back grounding" because the current path travels entirely through the recording media.
The preparation of "front grounding" and "back grounding" recording media or sheets are well-known in the art as exemplified by Miro in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,700 and Diamond in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,873.
A significant disadvantage associated with the use of facsimile machines, designed with a contacting-type head or stylus, relates to the eventual collection of a sufficient amount of debris on the head that is believed to result from the imaging of electrosensitive recording sheets used in combination therewith. This results in the appearance of dirt or smudge marks on the resulting product imaged with the facsimile machine.
In view of the problems existing in the art and discussed herein, a need therefore exists for a recording media or sheet that overcomes the various disadvantages discussed herein, and in particular, a recording medium or paper that eliminates the build-up of debris on the contacting-type head or stylus during a recording operation so that smudge marks do not appear on the recording sheets as a result of the recording operation.
It is therefore a significant object of the present invention to eliminate the collection of debris on the recording medium during a particular recording operation so that the presence of smudge marks on the recorded sheet is essentially eliminated.